Tú, yo, nosotros
by Javipaz
Summary: Escribir su pasado no es nada fácil. Se lo dijo el psicólogo, se lo dijo su mente y también su corazón. También se lo había prometido y demostrará que nadie, jamás, podrá escribir la historia MÁS grande que haya existido.


**Atención:** Los personajes que están a continuación no son propios, si no de la escritora Stephenie Meyer quien es a autora de los _bestseller _de la sada "Crepúsculo". El resto solo es mi imaginación :)...

* * *

Prólogo.

"Todos tenemos una historia que contar. Algunas cortas, otras muy largas; variados temas como la traición, la acción, el romance, el hecho histórico, la locura, la brujería, la ciencia, etc. Pero al fin y al cabo son historias, naturalmente, con sus personajes únicos, de diferentes personalidades y caracteres, formando entre todos lo que será relatado en el futuro como LA HISTORIA.

Yo tengo una historia que contar, es muy común, pero es una historia de todos modos. Esta la considero realmente especial por un solo motivo: absolutamente todo en ella significa mucho para mí."

Leí cada palabra que había escrito para luego tirarlo a la basura. ¿Acaso se trataba de un cuento de hadas? ¿Acaso por todo lo que pasé fue para transmitirlo como algo lindo e inspirador? ¡Qué estupidez!¡ El maldito psicólogo no tiene la menor idea todo lo que estoy sufriendo!

¿¡Escribir mi pasado en un cuaderno para liberarme!¿Liberarme de qué? ¿De su hermosísimo y angelical rostro, el agradable sonido de su risa, de lo delicioso de su aroma, del misterio que encierra sus hipnotizantes ojos y a la vez del calor que destella su mirada? ¡Oh por Dios que alguien me diga de una vez para qué mierda tuve que estar ahí!

¿Para qué conocí a esa extraordinaria persona si, al final de todo, me abandonaría?

- ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Vuelve, amor mío, vuelve. No te vayas, mejor dicho, no te sigas yendo. Mejor vuele, sí mi amor. ¿Por qué sigues siendo cruel y me abandonas de ese modo? Vuelve y seremos merecidamente felices, por siempre. Sí, por siempre juntos y unidos como lo debimos haber sido. Seremos tan unidos que jamás, nadie, entenderá lo nuestro. Pareceremos dos locos enamorados tan felices que la felicidad nos tendrá envidia. Y nuestro amor no será amor, será algo más que el amor mismo que el amor también nos tendrá envidia. Entonces tendrán que ponerle un nombre a este sentimiento tan indescriptible, tan puro y quemador, que arrasa con todo mí ser, todo mi YO. – Interminables lágrimas otra vez recorrían mi húmedo rostro. Supongo que debo de tener un aspecto fatal, quiero decir, he estado llorando desde que ya no recuerdo. ¿Debería recordar?¿Debería recordarle?. Mi mente me advierte que no le recuerde si es que no quería sentir más dolor. Pero mi corazón, resentido y atormentado se burla de él diciendo que el dolor no era suficiente como para compensar el daño. ¿Qué daño realmente, comparado que en que siento por su ausencia, podría producir su recuerdo? Vale la pena recordarle y yo quiero recordar.

Se fue, ya no está y no lo estará jamás.

No volveré a escuchar aquella dulce y celestial voz, no volveré a sentir la seda de sus cabellos ni volveré a rozar su perfecta y suave piel. El recuerdo es la única opción que me quedar para revivir exactamente todo lo que sucedió.

- _Escríbeme- _me congelé_- escribe y nos haremos un favor.- _era SU voz. Mi corazón empezó a batir con tal fuerza que dolía. Pero, ¿dónde estaba?.

_-_¿Dónde estás?¿Realmente eres tú?.- no me había dado cuenta lo patosa y ronca que sonaba mi voz.

_-Escribe mi amor y tendrás un recuerdo de nosotros para siempre. Escríbeme y podremos vivir juntos otra vez, como toda pareja. Y las demás parejas sentirán admiración y nos envidiarán también, porque podremos permanecer por la eternidad en estas páginas que no se borrarán._

_-_ Sí, te lo prometo. Pero por favor dime dónde estás.- ya no podía respirar. Le ansiaba verle con tan intensidadme era doloroso escuchar su voz.

- _Escribe, amor mío. Y escribe alegre y tiernamente como yo se que tú eres. Porque no escribirás cosas malas y falsas. No amor mío. Tú escribirás la historia más maravillosa y mágica de todas. ¿Sabes por qué, ángel mío? Porque esta historia fue la que tú y yo contamos para que fuese escrita por la persona más encantadora que existe en el planeta._

- Te amo, te amo, te amo- Susurraba una y otra vez. Sé que de esa forma me oirá, lo sé porque siento su sonrisa y su felicidad cerca de mí. Yo no soy feliz, pero ser feliz y amarle son cosas muy distintas. Aunque, sinceramente, me alegra mucho que sepa que le amo.

Pero para ser realmente feliz no necesito sólo amar, si no también tener cerca de mí lo que amo.

Y aunque Edward siempre vivirá dentro de mi memoria, entre las líneas que pronto escribiré y en mi desfallecido corazón; jamás, nada ni nadie, podrá reemplazar sus abrazos, sus palabras, su TODO.

Para algunos Edward es lo que alguna vez fue; pero para mí SIEMPRE existirá Edward de tres formas: En mi corazón, en mi mundo y en nuestra hermosa historia de amor.


End file.
